This invention relates to scent dispensers for attracting animals or for concealing the scent of human beings. More particularly the invention relates to a scent dispenser which is removably attached to footwear for releasing a controlled amount of scent each step that the wearer of the footwear takes.
Scented substances which hide human odours from detection by animals are commercially available. Such substances are usually applied in liquid form directly to the boots worn by a hunter or naturalist and are generally quite effective to mask human odour. Such substances have however a number of shortcomings. They have a highly objectionable smell and permanently stain the boots or any clothing in which they come in contact. In addition their effectiveness is generally quite short lived. Once they have evaporated they no longer are very effective in masking human odour.
An additional shortcoming of conventional scents is that their odour lingers on boots. While the odour that lingers is generally not sufficient to mask human scent, it is sufficient to cancel out or interfere with any other scent which is applied later to the same boots. As a result the only scent that may with effectiveness be used on the boots is the one that was originally applied to them. Should the hunter or naturalist wish his boots to give off another scent he will have to wear other boots.